


LIGT AND RYOK DOING A FUK

by TrennelTime



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bitxh, Bullshi, Jike, M/M, WTF, Wgat, bitch, bullshit, joke, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: omg





	LIGT AND RYOK DOING A FUK

    Light was tired of having to write shit in the Death Note all the time, and having to play with 2 women at the same time. He really needed a break from this, but a simple mistake can cause a whole lot of trouble. So he decided to take just 1 day off.

    THAT DAY HE TOOK OFF

    He took the entire day resting on his bed, using his computer, and watching TV. He decided to watch Stranger Things, and realized that he was wrong about it this whole time.

    It was fantastic.

    He decided to go to on internet, and suggested it to all his friends and family. He loved it so much he decided to download the entire soundtrack on his MP3 Player. It was truly outstanding. Stranger Things was extremely awesome, it was so fantastic, that he decided to make waffles. He also tattooed "011" on his left arm. 

    By god was Stranger Things the best thing he's ever seen. This beat The Office and, and, BY GOD was Stranger Things fantastic!

    He also suggested it to the entire task force, and the two women he was controlling. They had just watched the first episode of Stranger Things, and it went really well.

    And at the end of the day, he decided to do it. He locked his door, got the tissues, got the lotion, went to his computer, went to e621.net, and searched up "demigorgon order:score_desc". He went to the first result. He was into that shit. 

    And then he took off his shoes, and then he took off his socks, and then he took off his pants, and then he took off his underwear, and then he grabbed his balls, and then he closed his legs, and then he placed them on his legs, and then he grabbed his cock, and then he furiously masturbated.

    Ooh, ooh, ooh.

    And he was about to cum, and, AND.

    RYUK CAME.

    AHJAJAAJJSHDJJSSGJAHPCOGAVALHVAPOLKGLHCKGACULALUWCHLAC.

    BOO!

    HSPJAOCAYOBEJVSJVPUSVAGCAJVPWVHABUPAVGIADAABUVWYOBSOHYOSVJSVWKUPCSGS HVSLHVGOGIAIVH QVIGSCTAFITCYOYGYOAVPACYPYXHOA GOACYPCAKA AGVAPH AGOVAVPJ APP PUVAPUVAPJVAPU AYOQC

    LIght got really scared.

    He got blue balled.

    "Hey Light. Wanna fuck?"

    "OK."

    And then Light forced himself onto his bed.

    And then Ryuk grabbed onto his legs.

    And then he spread Light's buttcheeks.

    And then he took off his spiky underwear.

    And then he took out his cock.

    And then he THRUSTED.

    OOH, OOH, OOH.

    He penetrated and penetrated.

    His cock sliding into his anus.

    It rubbed his intestines.

    It stimulated every part of his body.

    I love how this is supposed to be a joke, even though I am ACTUALLY FUCKING DESCRIBING WHAT IS GOING ON. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR. "HE PENETRATED INSIDE OF HIM, AND CAME."?! NO, THEY WANT TO HEAR EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PIECE OF THE FUCKING STORY, YOU FUCKING HICK. THEY WANT TO HEAR EVERY SINGLE DESCRIPTION OF HIS COCK SLIDING INTO THE ANUS. THEY WANT TO HEAR EVERY SINGLE DETAIL OF HIS COCK FILLING UP THE BODY. THEY WANT TO HEAR EVERY SINGLE DETAIL ABOUT THEIR MOANS AND GROANS, NOT JUST A VAGUE FUCKING DESCRIPTION. WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN IN LIKE 99% OF EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PORNO STORY. THEY WANT DESCRIPTIONS, PEOPLE. THEY. WANT. DESCRIPTIONS.

    Whew.

    So he felt a tingling sensation going in his urethra, growing up to his entire body. He was ready.

    He was about to cum.

    So his testicles shriveled. The cum reached his big meaty testicle juice water spray.

    It oiled up the inside of his cock.

    And then it boosted up out into his anus.

    And it just kept coming and going.

    Coming and going.

    Ooh yeah.

    It just filled him up, with a warm sticky sensation all over his body.

    Ryuk pushed so hard into Light. 

    He just kept flowing into him.

    Mmfh~~~.

    And then it stopped.

    And then they rested.

    Ahegao.

    And then they cleaned up everything.

    And then they both cuddled together.

    Good night.

    c:


End file.
